Multiverse Directive
The Multiverse Directive is an ethical set of guidelines originally proposed by the United Federation of Planets and established by the United Nations for consideration toward universes disconnected from other universes within the multiverse. Description Due to the emergence of major multiversal threats such as Arch Demon Akibahara and the rapid growth of multiversal organizations such as the Mira-Curtiss Partnership, a set of guidelines were established to advise groups to refrain from interfering in the natural, unassisted, development of individual universes, even if such interference was well-intentioned. Based upon the [http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Prime_Directive United Federation of Planet's Prime Directive], the Multiverse Directive was eventually established by the United Nations, and is now currently maintained by the Office for Defense of Multiversal Assets. Due to the extreme variance in universes, it is potentially extremely dangerous to introduce any element of a universe to another. This applies to both ideas and physical matter. While individual universes may maintain their own set of guidelines for space travel or interplanetary relations, the Multiverse Directive works entirely on a multiverse level and is not to be followed in consideration to a single universe's ethical philosophy. Due to the discovery of the Paradox Resistance Effect, the Multiverse Directive has come under scrutiny for its actual effectiveness and whether or not its needed. Such concerns have been deemed unfounded by both the United Federation of Planets and ODMA, for they argue that the directives are in place for ethical concerns and not for overall multiverse stability. Prohibitions * Providing knowledge of other universes exist or that a multiverse exists at all, even if individuals or large amounts of people within a universe were already aware of this. * Bringing unique physical matter from one universe into another, both living and non-living. If two universes have already displayed a tolerance for physical matter to move between them, this does not need to be heeded. * Introducing advanced technologies or science, or even the knowledge of them. Extreme differences in technology may be present across universes. * Interfering in historical events of a universe if said universe exists as a past alternate to another universe. Universes may not to be intentionally altered in any way, even as an attempt to make an alternate universe more alike to its adjacent universe. * Taking actions to generally affect a universe's overall development. * Helping a universe escape the negative consequences of its own internal affairs and actions. * Interfering in the internal affairs of a universe. This also applies to universes which know extensively of the existence of a multiverse, though this is up to a group's personal discretion in these instances. Exceptions The Multiverse Directive can be avoided entirely if any universe is threatened by a source originating outside its own universe. In times of extreme imbalance or war across many universes (such was the case during the emergence of Arch Demon Akibahara), individuals from unaware universes may be contacted for possible assistance or drafting. If a universe is cleared to tolerate outside physical matter, it may at the very least be entered, even if largely unaware of the multiverse's existence. In this matter, the basic prohibitions include: no identification of self or group; no references to other worlds or a multiverse. Groups Following the Directive * Future Foundation * The Brotherhood of Steel * The Coalition * The Mira-Curtiss Partnership * The Multiverse Emergency Unit * The Office for Defense of Multiversal Assets * The Reapers of Shibuya * The United Federation of Planets * The United Nations Trivia * The Multiverse Directive was established soon after the end of the Arch Demon Arc. * Though following the Multiverse Directive publicly, the Mira-Curtiss Partnership operates outside of the guidelines where it feels it has to. Category:Terminology